


Because I Trust You

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor, Other - Freeform, Spoilers for season one, Tag to "Ghost of the Machine", Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to “Ghost in the Machine”, season one. Mulder and Scully talk about Mulder’s penchant for getting into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> -I don't own X Files.

“By the way, what happened to you?” Mulder asked, as they were driving down the road to get a late midnight snack. Both of them were rather hungry by this point, and both had had close calls with death, Scully more so than Mulder. 

“Your machine,” Scully said wryly, as she attempted to fix her hair. It was a tangled mess thanks to that fan. “It tried to kill me by using a high-powered fan, sucking me through the vents,” 

“That must’ve been fun,” Mulder remarked, turning into a Burger King. It was one of the few things that was open this late. “How’d you get out of that?”

“I shot the camera that was watching, and then I shot the fanbelt. It died, and then I crawled my way out, to find you being held at gunpoint.” Scully paused. “Which reminds me-we need to do something about that,”

“About what?” Mulder asked, pretending ignorance as he waited patiently to go through the drive through. 

“You being held at gunpoint as often as you are. True, you had your gun, but that didn’t do much good when the guy told you to take out the clip,” Scully scolded. 

“Hey, I didn’t want to get shot at the time, so sue me. Plus, I was trying to buy some time. I knew you would pull through for me,” Mulder said defensively, pulling the car forward a bit. 

“How did you know?” Scully asked, her eyes softening at his defense. 

“Because I trust you to have my back,” Mulder started, but was interrupted by the girl on the speaker, 

_“May I take your order, please?”_

Mulder quickly gave it, and then finished as he pulled up to the first window,

“And you always do.”   
==

End

**Author's Note:**

> -This is my first X Files fanfic. I hope it's not too badly written. Comments and Kudos are much love, thank you for reading! =D


End file.
